Question: Solve for $x$. $\dfrac{13^{5}}{13^x}=13^4$ $x=$
Answer: When powers have the same base, $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. Let's apply that rule to our equation, $\dfrac{13^{{5}}}{13^{x}}=13^{4}$. We can solve for ${x}$ with the equation, ${5}-{x} = 4$. $\begin{aligned} {5}-{x}&= 4 \\ {x} &= 1 \end{aligned}$ $x = 1$